Intumescent paint-type coatings for providing fire resistance or fire protection of an underlying product are well known and produce a foam-type cellular layer when exposed to temperature in excess of about 200.degree. C. The produced foam layer insulates the underlying product and protects the same from direct contact with the flame. Intumescent paints are known for providing protection to products up to about 650.degree. C., depending upon the intumescent used. At a temperature of about 650.degree. C., the intumescent layer itself is consumed or starts to decompose whereby the protection to the underlying product is reduced or lost. In some cases, the structural characteristics of the underlying product change substantially with heat and fillers have been added to the intumescent coatings to provide additional structural rigidity. For example, if the product being protected cannot support the intumescent foam layer, then certain fillers may be added which when exposed to the elevated temperatures, react to strengthen the foam layer. The intumescent coatings bubble and foam when exposed to high temperatures to produce a multicellular insulation. This coating contains a source of carbon, a phosphorous releasing material which when exposed to higher temperatures decomposes to produce phospheric acid, and a source of non-flammable gases which acts as a blowing agent.
In the case of high temperature protective coatings, vitrifying agents including silicon-type vitrifying materials have been used. However, the weight associated with a silicon vitrifying material used to protect an underlying product is quite high. Silicon-type materials may protect the underlying product, however, these layers tend to conduct heat readily and, therefore, are poor insulators.
Presently, there is a need to provide protection of foam urethane products commonly used as cushions in the manufacture of seats. In the airline industry, new standards have been adopted which require stringent fire resistant characteristics, and the problem is compounded in that a retrofit solution is preferrable. Furthermore, weight considerations become important as well as the comfort of the treated seat. For example, there are available fire resistant fabrics in which the cushions could be wrapped, however, these tend to be fairly expensive and result in a uncomfortable seat as the natural resiliency and texture of the cushion is lost or reduced. A second solution to the airline seat cushion problem has been the use of new foam cushions which have fire resistant fillers therethroughout, however, this results in a substantial increase in the weight of the cushions as well as resulting in an expensive cushion. One such foam cushion contains silicon and is sold under the trade mark POLYVOLTAC.